Like Raindrops
by FoxyClocks
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir haven't seen each other in years. Hawkmoth had been arrested and all seemed well for the team of heroes - but what if it was all an illusion? Will Ladybug be able to find Chat before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Omg 36 pages you guys! I really hope that you like it! Please leave your responses and reviews! I really like to hear from you guys!

* * *

"I think it's pretty weird guys…" Alya said slumping over in the outdoor café chair, resting her forehead in her arms – phone sliding away, unlocked on her Ladyblog site, into the middle of the table.

Marinette glanced down at the phone, shuffling uncomfortably in her chair. It was opened in the search tag labeled, " _WhereIsChatNoir_ ". Nino, who sat beside her grabbed onto the phone and began scrolling through the various posts that other users had created.

The blue shirt hiked higher on his shoulders as he lifted them in a shrug and placed the phone back down on the metal table. "No idea where that guy is." Nino picked up the cappuccino and took a small sip of it, "At least Ladybug's still around, right?" his cappuccino splashed around in the white mug as he nudged Marinette with his elbows.

Marinette, already zoned off into space, snapped her attention back to the two teens that were staring at her, waiting for a response, "Huh? Oh... Uh... Yeah, at least Ladybug's still around…" she fell silent.

It had been about a month since Marinette and the gang had graduated from secondary school.

About a month since Alya and Marinette had decided upon moving into an apartment-

Almost about a month since Marinette pulled through and found a cheap place for the two of them.

It had been about a month since Adrien left for University and work in Milano.

It had been about a month since Chat Noir disappeared.

And lastly, it had been about a month since Paris's famed duo had captured the infamous Hawkmoth, sending him to a high security holding facility in Paris called _La Santé Prison_.

As Ladybug, she knew that she should have gone at least once to see Hawkmoth, to question him but – as Marinette, she was terrified because now she had to face him alone. She didn't have Chat to lean on.

 _I'm coming for you Ladybug._

 _I'm coming for you Ladybug._

 _I'm coming for you Ladybug._

It echoed in her mind, the last words that Hawkmoth had said to her before he was detained.

Sure, Ladybug was the 'team leader' but she needed Chat. Without him she felt like she was on a teeter-totter, sinking slowly into the ground waiting for someone on the other end to lift her up but there was no one there. She was alone with no one to help her and her legs weren't strong enough to keep both ends up on her own.

"Hey Nette, you feelin' alright?" Nino asked leaning on the table, trying to catch her gaze.

Marinette slowly eased her eyes over to her friend, who adjusted his hat by turning the bill backwards, "Yeah I'm fine, I just… zoned out I guess." She said picking up the white mug of Chai tea and taking a sip of it.

"You sure, cos something's been off lately…" Alya added in reaching over and placing her hand on Marinette's arm.

"Really I'm fine, I guess I'm just a bit tired from backing up my room and a little stressed out to not be living with my parents anymore…" Her phone vibrated in her pocket against the metal chair and she pulled it out.

 **Master Fu: Marinette, if you have time I need you to swing by the parlor. We need to talk about the current situation. Stay strong my Ladybug, you will get through this.**

Marinette could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she locked her phone screen and slid it back into her pocket sobering up before looking back up at her two friends.

"Hey guys I've got to go." She said standing up and pushing her chair in, "Mister Fu just texted me, he has the keys for the apartment ready, and I need to go pick them up." She said then grabbing her bag from around the chair back and slung the strap across her chest.

"I'll come with! It's my apartment too!' Alya said cheerfully standing up and grabbing her bag.

"Well shit, I don't wanna be stood up by two girls, I'll tag along too, Mister Fu always has these weird enlightening conversations with me." Furrowing his eyebrows as he recalled their last discussion, his expression growing comically blank, "I have yet to get any of them but I soon hope to understand one day…. One day…" He commented jokingly, but trailed off at the end.

"No!" Marinette practically yelled causing the heads to turn at near by tables, "I mean you can't come. I have some stuff I have to take care of a-alone. I-I'll meet up with you guys later. Sorry…" She said in a panicked tone waving them goodbye and rushing out of the café's courtyard before any protest could be mounted.

Alya and Nino exchanged glances and shrugs before continuing down the street trying to steer clear of Marinette.

Marinette heaved in a large breath before grabbing the clasp of her purse and cracked it open to see a concerned Tikki staring wide-eyed up at her. Marinette gave her a small crooked grin of reassurance before closing it back up.

She arrived at the massage parlor within a matter of minutes, knocking at the wooden door as she placed her head close to the wood to hear through it. "Master Fu..? It's me." She called out before hearing his response through the door:

"Ah yes, Marinette, please, come in."

Marinette opened the door to see Fu sitting at the small table in the center of the floor. Wayzz sat beside him with a small cup of green tea that matched Fu's and the one sitting across the table from him – presumably Marinette's and beside her cup, a plate full of chocolate chip cookies which was safe to assume was an offering to Tikki.

"Please, have a seat." He gestured before taking a sip of the green tea and replacing it on the table. Marinette tucked her legs beneath her as she laid her hands against the heated mug, "As you know, the butterfly miraculous is still in custody of one of Paris's high security prisons awaiting your arrival. As the Guardian, it is my duty to watch over the butterfly, but they are not about to let an old man, with no real ties to the miraculous, waltz in and secure it." He said, cracking a grin at the ridiculous image.

Marinette looked down at the wisps of steam that rose from her mug and nodded, "I know… I just-"

"You're nervous without Chat Noir. You've lost your confidence as Ladybug –." He stated, his expression unchanged as he continued taking sips of his tea.

"I-…" She stammered and furrowed her eyebrows, "Yes." Her expression grew flat. Why should she have confidence in herself? She couldn't even manage to hold on to her partner, someone who she thought she'd have forever. Chat was her best friend then out of nowhere- Poof. He was gone. No last word, nor a goodbye. Her delicate fingers clenched around the tea mug as she let out a sigh, "I just don't understand... Why would he just leave…?"

"Those are questions beyond our reach, both you and I. While you have grown used to the presence of your Black Cat, we can no longer afford to wait for him to return to us.." Master Fu said flatly not making eye contact with Marinette, "But know that this is not your fault. Chat Noir has vanished for reasons beyond you or I, and now more than ever Paris needs it's only remaining hero to stay strong for them." Fu hated to admit it but he was disappointed in Chat Noir. Never in his time as a guardian of the miraculous has he seen a Chat Noir disappear on his Ladybug like this one has. The old man knew that Ladybug would be fine on her own without the Black Cat but he also knew that she didn't want to do it on her own, and he wasn't about to force her to do so, "It would probably be best to get this over with, the sooner we retrieve the Butterfly, the sooner this pain will be over." He said trying to crack a smile for her sake.

Marinette shuffled in place, laying her palms on the table before standing up slowly on shaky legs, "I'll go tonight then. I can swing by after to drop it off before I head home." She sighed before looking at Tikki with a nod. "Alright then, Tikki... transform me." Marinette was engulfed by the bright red light appearing before Master Fu in her superhero attire.

Master Fu stood up from the table, Wayzz floating over shoulder, and walked Ladybug to his alleyway entrance, "Before I forget, I'm getting the apartment key copied for you and your friend tomorrow. I will contact you when I am ready for you to pick them up."

Ladybug smiled and clutched her yo-yo before tossing it out, letting it latch onto a nearby chimney, "Thanks again, Master Fu. The two of us really appreciate it."

Master Fu placed his hand on her shoulder with a smile, "No, thank you. I needed to get that space off my hands anyway, and what could be better than having Paris's number one superhero living nearby." He gripped her shoulder tightly and smiled before letting go, "Good luck, Ladybug."

Her footsteps traced along the red Parisian rooftops, she was moving slower than usual. Chat was the one that promised her that he would retrieve the miraculous after seeing how much Hawkmoth had made her uneasy, but he was gone now. She never wanted to do this on her own but she had no choice but to follow through, after all, it the butterfly miraculous would be much safer in the hands of Master Fu than any prison. Part of her wished that Chat noir would just magically return to her from his hiatus on her walk to the prison but that never came true. He wasn't coming back and would never be able to know what happened to her kitty to keep him away.

Ladybug dropped down from the rooftops into an alley before exiting out to an unpopulated city street. The prison wasn't too far now, but it was too close for comfort. The raven haired girl dragged her foot along the pavement in attempt to slow her movement, she could feel her heart beating against her chest and it echoed in her ears, too loud to allow her to think and calm herself down. Ladybug sucked in a large breath and tucked her stray hairs behind her ears.

 _You can do this_.

She thought to herself,

 _Paris won't be safe until I get the miraculous back, suck it up Marinette._

"Ladybug?" A voice called out to her.

Her head turned quickly, startled from having her thoughts interrupted.

"It is you! Would you mind doing a quick interview!" She smiled being greeted by her familiar, bouncy haired, friend. Whither she was Ladybug or Marinette, Alya always tended to give off an aura that calmed her no matter what.

"Oh-um… Sure! I guess I have a few moments to spare." She managed, making her smile a little more genuine this time.

Alya took out her phone, this time using her recorder in an attempt to be able to write down the interview that she had with Ladybug instead of recording the action as she usually did, "It's been almost a month now, do you have any idea where Chat Noir is?" She asked switching the microphone of her phone from hers mouth to point at Ladybug's.

The masked hero's mouth opened and shut a few times before she was able to gather her words, "Somewhere safe, I hope…" Her eyes averted away and focused on the surrounding areas.

"Do you think that he's abandoned Paris-"

"Chat Noir would _never_ abandon Paris. He lives to protect this city as I do." Ladybug interrupted, the last thing that she wanted to do was spread rumor that Chat no longer cared for the city they loved. She was sure that no matter where he was, he still loved Paris and the people within it.

"How can you justify that when he's disappeared? There has been no sightings of him in Paris- let alone France in the past month." The brunette scrunched her face at her statement realizing how It came off like she was spitting daggers at the hero's partner and she could see how much it bothered her, "Not that this is what I want to believe, but – how can you be sure that nothing bad has happened to Chat Noir." She re-stated, her ton deep and quiet. Sure, she had thought about it plenty of times but to hear it said out loud? That made it real.

Ladybug's jaw clamped shut and it felt like it took all of her strength to get it to open, "I can't know. I can only hope." She responded shifting uncomfortably on her feet. Still trying to suppress the reminder of retrieving the miraculous.

"Are you going to see Hawkmoth?" Alya asked, letting her phone sink down to her side. She could see the confidence shrinking in Ladybug's eyes, something that she'd never seen before in one of their interviews.

Ladybug managed a nod.

" _Why_?" Alya said in a sort of spitting tone. The name 'Hawkmoth' was not said without it within city limits.

Ladybug bit the corner of her bottom lip, "I need information…" She paused for a brief moment, standing up straight, " I need to know how he got the butterfly miraculous, it was not ever given to him but rather stolen. It has been out of our Guardian's protection for quite some time now, several generations actually. It's my job to retrieve the butterfly and find the best way to keep it secure." She inhaled calmly trying to keep her composure. She remembered that it was people like Alya that she needed to protect; she couldn't just let another Hawkmoth run loose around Paris. She could never forgive herself if that happened.

The reporter locked her phone and slipped it back into her pocket. She cracked a smile for the hero's sake, "The people of Paris will always be on your side, Ladybug."

A smile crept across the spotted hero's face, "Thank you, Alya…" She paused, taking a step backwards trying, "I really needed that right now. I've got to go though, I can't wait out all night." She stated looking off in the direction of the gated building a couple blocks down the road.

Watching her leap off down the row, "Good luck, Ladybug."

Ladybug approached the gate, guarded by two men carrying large weapons. Ladybug was shaken to the bone, not only was she about to meet Paris's most wanted villain but being surrounded by extremely intimidating men who towered over her, it was something that Chat usually took to his advantage when trying to push her buttons.

Ladybug took a step forward and cleared her throat, "I'm here to see Hawkmoth." She said trying to push her confidence, something that was not easily raised by herself without her partner.

The guard rolled his head to the side speaking into the radio on his shoulder. With a nod, the gate behind him rolled open and he lead raven-haired girl into the eerily empty yard of the prison.

She was lead through two large and heavy metal doors, which slammed behind them upon entrance. The echo of the slam rung off the metal cell walls. Already she could hear the hollers of inmates but found it easy to tune them out while trying to focus her energy. If she were to show any signs of doubt in the presence of Hawkmoth was surely going to take advantage of it.

She couldn't let that happen.

After walking down the long stretch of cells she her singular guard was joined by one more, then another, and by the time they had reached one of their most secure cell rooms they were joined by a fourth. Then entered a darkened hall way, she could see one small light at the end but her attention was taken to a door that was near the entrance that had been unlocked by one of the guards.

"I trust that this will be in safe hands." The guard spoke handing her the dulled purple butterfly pin.

"This is something that I can promise. The Guardian and I will be sure that no one like Hawkmoth will ever bring terror to anyone, ever again." She reached out grabbing lightly onto the pin and slipping it into a small black box, similar to the one she had received her miraculous in, that Master Fu had given her. The small light at the end of the hall again took her attention after leaving the room. She inhaled slowly and exhaled, "Is that…"

"Yes." The guard interrupted, "We've attempted to get answers out of him but he refuses to talk to anyone other then- well, you."

Ladybug nodded clenching the black box tightly, "Then I'd like to speak with him." With gritted teeth and her fingers beginning to grow numb because of how tightly she had been holding onto the box.

She could hear her footsteps echoing in the dimly lit hallway and she watched them each time she took a step. As the hero moved closer to the light she looked up and could see what she assumed was a clear, bullet-proof, casing as the face of the cell that was held together by two cold cement walls.

In the center of the room she could see him standing, waiting, almost as if- as if he somehow _knew_ she was coming. There was a deranged look in his eye that matched the look he had in his eyes the day he was placed into Paris's finest custody. The four guards remained out of sight, attempting to give the two their privacy and hoping to get the answers from him that they had been determined to get since day one.

She looked at his eyes. Blue. Constricted pupils. His lips perked in the corner upon her arrival.

If Ladybug had thought before that the sight of Hawkmoth in his costume had looked intimidating, she was wrong. She found it hard to look into his eyes, or even at him. After having spent so much time with her classmate, becoming very close friends, it destroyed her to know that she could not find the courage to look their father in the eye. His expression though, did not change.

Her mouth went dry and she attempted to swallow what she could in order to moisten her mouth; her lips stretched apart trying to help her attempt to create a sentence, but he had beat her to it.

"Good evening." His deep voice uttered through the small holes at the top and bottom of the glass. His expression remaining the same throughout, "I expected you earlier, but I suppose I have the time to meet with you now."

Ladybug nodded in acknowledgement, "Mr. Kubdel." She began, "I can assume then you wouldn't mind if I speak with you." She attempted to lie on a rather cold expression, not wanting him to be able to see through her.

"Please. Come closer." The deranged man remained in his place, "It is so hard for me through these walls."

Ladybug had finally pinned what made this man so terrifying. It was how he remained so calm and collected, in almost a sane sort of way. A way that made her second-guess that he truly was insane- but she knew deep down it was there.

She took a small step towards him.

"Closer, please." He said kindly, a grin growing across his lips.

She took another step.

"Closer." Elongating his vowels.

Another step.

In return he took steps closer to the glass, now only a few feet away from the hero and the only thing keeping them apart was the cell.

Her breath beginning to tremble, she attempted to keep it under control before she spoke, "I-I," She cleared her throat, "I would like to ask you a few questions, if you wouldn't mind." Ladybug attempted to match his calmness but he was still very unpredictable.

"I almost welcome it." The historian ginned.

"You were in possession of the butterfly miraculous." She began holding indicating to the box by holding it up, "How did you get it."

Mr. Kubdel shrugged making his expression longer, "It was a gift."

"From who."

"From him."

Master Fu? It couldn't have been, in his time of being the guardian he had never had possession of the butterfly miraculous, neither the guardian before him. That's why he was so desperate to get it back.

" _Who_ is him?" she asked beginning to get more frustrated with his empty answers.

His eyebrows rose at her influx of temper, "I am not permitted to say, My Lady." He whispered

A shiver ran up her spine, "You don't call me that." Her teeth inched forward clamping down tightly on her lip until there was a feint taste of blood.

"Ah, yes." His head turned from side to side looking around the visible area around, "Because the one that calls you that is still around." Mr. Kubdel grinned sarcastically, "So I see he really has gotten rid of him."

" _Who_?" Her voice growing more enraged, hands beginning to shake fro both terror and anger. So something had happened to Chat and this man – Kubdel, he knew where he was. Ladybug did not intend on leaving until she got that information out of it.

The Villain wagged his finger, "I have already said that I am not permitted to say." His head lifted into the air and sucked in a large breath through his nose; fluttering his eyes opened, "You smell of pastries and fear. What an interesting combination, Ladybug."

Her jaw locked, "Stop… Just – stop…" she said through her teeth. She soon began to regret even meeting with him.

"Oh no," he tisked, his smile now showing more teeth, "You were doing so good," the psychopath began pacing his cell, "You have been courteous, very receptive and now this?" he tisked a couple of times before continuing, "You are much better than this Ladybug, you have grown weak."

Her mouth quivered, "You don't know _anything_ about me."

"Do you know what you look like to me? Standing there with your cowardice and shaking hands?" He spat, "You look like a fake. You are useless on your own, are you not? You can't even manage the simple task of extracting information from me, let alone keeping a partner" he paused, amused by the growing fury stretching across the hero's face, "No wonder Chat Noir complied to his request." Kubdel's grin grew more Cheshire; "I can see why he found it so easy to leave you." A chuckle slipped out.

She could feel herself growing numb but could not do anything about it. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak but she was growing more furious by the minute. Like hell did he have any place to tell her that she this, he didn't know what sort of friendship her and Chat had; if there was one thing that she did know about Chat it was that he would _never_ leave her.

Right?

Ladybug couldn't restrain herself anymore. She brought her fist down in a swift motion against the glass, "Shut up! You know nothing about Chat Noir!"

"Oh but I do, My Lady, and he is never coming back."

" _I SAID TO STOP CALLING ME THAT_!" She screeched pounding her fist against the glass again. It wasn't soon before the guards approached her, taking her by the arms to lead her away from his cell.

"He's coming for you, Ladybug..." Kubdel whispered. A purple halo of light flickered like a dying light bulb around the frame of his face. It took the shape of-

Ladybug's eyes widened, it couldn't be, it was impossible.

It took the shape of an akuma. A shape that over the years Ladybug had come accustomed to seeing in her years of defending her home city.

"No…" she uttered out quietly between her lips, "Where is he!? Talk Kubdel! Where is he hiding!"

The deranged man spurted out into laughter, "All good things to those who wait, Ladybug!" He called out continuing his maniacal laughter.

She could feel her eyes glazing over, was Chat Noir safe? How was she to know if he was even _alive_? Her mind went into a blur as she was escorted out of the prison flashes of white shot towards her as dozens of reporters shrouded her with questions. Many of which were shot passed her ears it all sounded muted. All of their voices molding together into a blur.

Ladybug pushed her way through the crowed not paying any mind to their questions. She wasn't in the mood to answer. She wasn't in the mood to have her picture taken and she wasn't having any of it. She hadn't tolerated many reporters in the month since Chat's disappearance; all of their questions were the same.

Her feet dragged against the sidewalk and she slowly picked up speed seeing as the reporters decided to continue pressing her with question. Her fingers latched around her yo-yo and whisked her self away from crowed. Her feet gently touched down on the rooftops and it was almost immediate that she had begun running. Not home, not to Master Fu, but to someone she could trust, someone who had supported her throughout everything with and without the mask and she refused to stop running until she reached her.

Alya watched Ladybug head off towards the prison; she could tell that there was something off about her. You don't exactly follow someone's every move for years and not be able to read their expression. Alya turned from the masked hero and started her way down the street back to her home. She carried her phone in hand feeling it vibrate against her skin. The brunette glanced down at the caller ID that showed a picture that she had taken with her mother.

"Maman?" She answered, holding the phone up to her ear.

" _Just wondering where you are, sweetheart. We weren't expecting you to be out so late._ "

"Oh, I'm on my way home now, something came up!" She said with a smile looking across the street where she laid eyes on a very dazed and confused looking Mister Fu who seemed as if he was pacing the sidewalk in search of something.

" _Alright, well I have dinner made and it's starting to get cold. Let me know when you're almost home and I'll reheat it, okay?_ "

What was he doing – and why was he out so late? She took a few steps onto the street, looking both ways, and continuing to cross it.

" _Sweetie?_ "

She crossed the street and continued to look towards him. Hadn't he lived in Paris since before Mari was born? He was only a few blocks away from the massage parlor, maybe he got lost? He was getting sort of old.

" _Alya, are you there?_ "

"Oh – Huh?" she sputtered out realizing that she had still been on a call with her mother before having gotten distracted by her future landlord, "Yeah I'm still here, I'll let you know when I'm on my way home – gotta go, bye!" She said quickly hanging up her phone and stuffing it into her pocket before approaching the old man. As she got closer she got she could hear him muttering under his breath like he was talking to someone. Alya raised her hand slowly before placing it on his shoulder feeling the old man jump at her touch, "Ah – sorry!" she said with a jump in return.

"There is no need to be sorry, my girl, I am just a bit jumpy in my old age it seems." The whiskered man responded this his hand gripped firmly on his cane.

She thought for a moment, she didn't want to say anything to offend the man or accuse him of losing his memory so the reporter tried to play it off as nonchalantly as she could, "So… Where are you heading?" She asked pulling her hands behind her back and twining her fingers together.

Fu let out a soft chuckle, "You've caught me," he grinned, "I was out checking up on an old friend of mind but she seems to be doing alright now and when I went to head back home it seemed that I was all turned around." He laughed, "So, it seems I've lost my way back to the parlor, there is a reason us old folk don't go out at night."

"Well you don't live far from here," Alya started, in fact she could see the street that he lived on from where they were standing but she wasn't about to tell him that, "I can walk you back, I was going to stop by the Dupain-Cheng bakery anyway." She smiled. She didn't plan on going there in the first place but she certainly never regretted visiting Tom and Sabine.

"You live near the Dupain-Cheng's?" He asked starting to take a couple steps as they walked up the sidewalk towards his street.

The brunette pursed her lips, "Somewhat?" She lived a couple blocks in the opposing direction but she wasn't about to let him wandering the street until he found something he recognized and there was no telling how long that would take him, "But I'm in no rush to get home." She took a few long stride steps considering their height difference.

"Then I must thank you for helping this old man out." He said with a wide smile picking up his pace a little bit. He may have been old but he was in no way out of shape and he wasn't about to take advantage of the girl's kindness of walking him home.

Alya nodded and pressed on a smile as they reached the crosswalk, looking both before walking she'd remembered that Marinette mentioned that she went to see him earlier, "So Marinette picked up our keys today?" She asked feeling a bit awkward for her out of place question, though she thought that it would be better to continue on any sort of conversation rather then having a dulling silence between them for the next couple of minutes.

Fu nodded, "How embarrassingly clumsy of the both of us. When Marinette arrived this afternoon we began discussing other things and it must have slipped our minds." He smiled clicking the bottom of his cane against the cement.

"There isn't any hurry, Mari and I could always swing by late on this week to grab them!" She smiled reassuring the old man.

They slowly but surly arrived to his street, his parlor was insight and he patted the pockets on his pants and jackets in search for his keys, "Since we are almost here why don't you just stop in and grab them, it isn't such a problem." He suggested.

Alya nodded; there wasn't any harm in stopping by now. If she got the keys tonight the two girls would be able to start moving tomorrow if they wanted. Alya's room was already almost packed up anyway, "Sure! I'm in no rush." She smiled.

The two walked down the street for a couple of moments until reaching the parlor. Fu rattled his keys in his hand before unlocking the door and inviting the young girl in, "Please, have a seat, I will be right back with the keys." He smiled gesturing her into his living area before walking off to another part of the parlor.

Alya sat on the small mat on the floor and crossed her legs tracing her fingers along the wooden table. She glanced up at the bamboo-coated walls. No wonder he always had so many clients. This wasn't even his workspace and yet the room reeked of calming energy. Alya thrived off of the thrill of adrenaline, which was probably why you'd always see her getting up close and personal to her favorite superheroes and akumas. Being in a room as calming as it was made her somewhat anxious for some reason. _Calm_ wasn't exactly something she was used to feeling.

Fu slid the door open and approached the girl holding out two small silver keys, "here we are then! One for you," He listed placing one in the palm of her hand, "And one for Marinette." He ended placing the second key in her hand.

The reporter smiled tucking the keys safely into her pocket, "I should probably be heading out though, my mom's waiting with dinner." She smiled taking a couple of steps towards the door.

"Just one more moment, I have one more thing for you." He smiled walking over to what seemed like an old-fashioned record player. The top lifted to reveal a small black box that he took very gently in his hands. The old man walked over to her and holding out the box, "Take this with you. It's a… lucky charm of sorts. I wouldn't want to send you off into the night without some form of protection." He smiled.

Alya stared for a moment at the intricate red designs nestled at the top of the box and hesitantly reached for it.

"Go on, my girl, take it. Consider it my gift to you for escorting me back home." He smiled pushing the box into her hands, "and a gift for sticking by Marinette in these times."

Alya's ears perked up and she gripped the black box a little tighter in her hand, "What do you mean?" She asked. She didn't recall Marinette ever telling her about going through any sort of rough patches, and Marinette told her everything.

"It seems I've said too much." He signed putting more pressure on his cane as he leant against it, " You'd best be off now, it is getting quite late." He said moving Alya towards the door, "Make sure that you hold onto that lucky charm. It will be a great deal of help for you in the future." He smiled seeing her off down the couple of steps from the parlor and making her way down the block with a wave.

Fu closed the door quietly and leant his cane up against the wall; he was in no need of it anymore. He moved into the living room taking his seat at the table and poured him self a small cup of tea.

Wayzz slowly drifted over to him and rested down on the table, "Do you think you've made the right decision."

"Alya is someone that both Ladybug and Marinette trust a great deal. If I want Ladybug to continue to be successful in her efforts then I cannot allow her to continue on her own. She needs support." He took a small sip of his tea, "And I believe that Alya has enough confidence and support for the both of them."

Alya shifted uncomfortably on her feet as she stood outside the massage parlor still looking at the door. Was there really something wrong with Marinette? She knew that something was wrong this afternoon at lunch, there was something just… off about her today. If there really were something wrong wouldn't Marinette tell her? She'd tell her – right?

The brunette turned, looking across the street in the direction of her best friend's bakery. Knowing that they were closed she could still see Tom and Sabine cleaning up after their busy night. Quickly she peered both ways and started a quick jog across the street. She cupped her hands around her eyes and pressed them to the glass, trying to get a good look inside the bakery. She could see Sabine's head pop up from behind the counter and tapped her knuckles on the glass window.

Sabine smiled rushing over to the door to unlock it for her daughter's friend.

"Isn't this a surprise? What are you doing out so late?" Sabine said ushering the girl in.

"I just thought I'd drop by," She reached into her pocket tugging out a small silver key, "I was also going to give Mari her key to the apartment. Is she home?" she asked peering around the woman to try to get a good look around the bakery to spot her dark haired friend.

Sabine's eyebrows furrowed and she pursed her lips; "Tom and I thought that she was still with you she said she wouldn't be home until later." She said with a hint of concern in her voice.

Alya clutched the small black box in her hand, "She, uh, must be on her way to my house then." Sure, there were times when Marinette would drop by unannounced but it was never this late at night and if there really was something wrong, if there was something bothering her then she didn't want to leave her alone.

"That's interesting…" Sabine said reaching down to grab Alya's wrist. She pulled Alya's hands up and peered at the black box that rested in her hands, "Marinette has the same one." The small woman said with a smile taking the box from Alya's hands and examining it, "Just such an intricate design…" She trailed off slowly and gently lifting the lid of the box to reveal a small curved, foxtail necklace that glistened on what ever light it could catch. Sabine held the box in her hands and gasped at the necklace that it held; "This is a beautiful necklace, Alya, where did you get it?" She asked closing up the box again and handing it back to the girl.

Alya stared at the necklace feeling slightly guilty having taken it from Fu without really knowing what it was, "I got it as a gift from Mister Fu, across the street, and he said it was a good luck charm." She murmured taking the box back from Sabine only to stuff it into her bag paranoid that if she kept it in hand that she would loose it on her way home.

The brunette walked to the entrance of the bakery with Sabine following close behind, "Are you sure that you don't want Tom or I to drive you home? It is pretty late." She offered, "You could spend the night here, I'm sure that Marinette will be home soon."

Alya shook her hands in protest, "No it's really okay, should be heading back any way. If I see Marinette out I'll tell her to head home!" She smiled leading out the door and onto the sidewalk with one last goodbye.

She started off down the sidewalk wanting badly to take out the small box given to her from Fu but her paranoia of losing it or even getting stolen at this time of night overwhelmed her. She gripped onto her bag tightly biting the bottom of her lip. Why would Fu give her something like that? He barley even knew her and he was giving her an expensive looking gift. Passing by a small ally way she urged past her resistance and reached into her bag to pull out the box. Her finger traced over the intricate red design on the top. She dragged her bottom lip through her teeth, should she return it or would that be too disrespectful?

She looked around seeing not many people on the street, as at this time of night most people were crowding streets with bars and clubs and this one was relatively quiet. Her fingers drifted down to the crease between the lid and bottom half slowly cracking it opened, "It'd be rude _not_ to wear it… Right?" she said to her self, cracking the lid opened further. Instead of staring at the necklace she had before with Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, instead she was shot with a large beam of light. Alya dropped the box and shielded her eyes away from the light, "What the _hell_?!" she yelped taking a few steps back and opening her eyes once again. Did a car drive past without her realizing? She bent down and grabbed onto the box lightly still squatting over where she had grabbed it. Her fingers ran over the smooth surface of the necklace and tugged at the charm pulling loose the gold chain that it was attacked to. She unclasped the back of the necklace and clipped it back around her neck letting it hang gently over her chest, "I'll admit he's got a good sense of style." She grinned.

" _So you like it…?"_ A small, slightly squeaky voice said quietly from behind her.

The brunette leapt quickly turning to see standing on the ground a small foxlike creature, gripping onto its tail tightly. Alya smacked her hand up quickly to her glasses pinching the bridge of her nose, "This is it. I'm going crazy. This is where it ends." She began ranting to herself continuing to clamp her eyes shut, " Well, I had a good run, graduated school, didn't get a boyfriend but hey- I guess that will never work out-"

" _Please Alya! It's alright!"_ The timid voice interrupted. The small fox floated up gently and placed her paw on her hand, trying to calm her, " _You really aren't going crazy!"_

Alya slowly removed her hand from the bridge of her nose, she had accepted it, she was ready to face her fate, ready to head off to the Looney-bin and say goodbye to her family, "If I'm not going crazy then what am I supposed to think you are?" The brunette placed her hands on her hips and pursed her lips to the side, "You're _clearly_ are a hallucination, that's the only rational explanation, but hey, I had a pretty good life, definitely wanted to be a journalist but hey, if only's a just's" She shrugged pushing the glasses back up on her nose.

" _Alya please~"_ The small creature begged before taking cover in the girl's long thick lockes, " _You aren't going crazy, just trust me..!"_ Her voice grew quieter as a few reporters rushed past with camera's in hand.

"She was just over here!"

"Spotted leaving La Santé, Ladybug had an exclusive meeting with the infamous Hawk Moth!" One of the reporters shouted into the camera as he rushed off.

"Ladybug…" Alya murmured. The only thing that she could think of was how lost she looked, almost desperate to have _someone_ next to her. She started instinctively walking towards the scene and reaching for her phone.

" _Alya…"_ The small voice called out, this time closer to her ear.

Oh right. She almost forgot. She was going crazy. There was hallucination that was hiding in her hair.

She came to a hault and tilted her head down feeling the soft ears of the creature brush up against hers.

" _Go… Over there…"_ She muttered floating briefly out of her hair to point to the alley way that was near bye.

Alya sighed, why was she even listening to this… _think_? What even was it? But she went anyway reluctantly moping into the alley. The small fox drifted out from the safety of her hair and into the shadowed area.

" _She needs help… She needs someone…"_ the small fox uttered out pulling her ears down against her jowl, " _All you need to do is put on that necklace, say 'transform me' and I'll take it from there. You need to go to her… she needs it…"_

"You're telling me that the only thing I need to do to get rid of –" She placed one fist on her hip and pointed the small fox up and down with pursed lips while latching the silver chain of the necklace around her neck, " this whole thing, is to say 'Transform me' and-" suddenly she found herself shrouded by a ray of blinding orange light surrounding her feet and slowly making it's way up her body sending shivers up her spine almost feeling paralyzed.

Her arms were coaxed in black gloves that turned white at her palms, her arms ran orange up the side, "What-" she mustered out feeling a twitching above her hair. Her hands slowly reached up slowly feeling something fuzzy, "the-" her fingers continued gliding across the fuzzy surface following the trail to the tip of the long… Her fingers wrapped around them gently tugging them down, trying to see… Ears..? " _Hell_?!" She quickly jumped hitting her back against the brick wall. A small pipe-like object pressed between her shoulder blades, she hesitantly reached back pulling it over her shoulder and examined it, "A… Flute?" She rose one eye brown, "What the hell am I supposed to do with this? Don't even _play_ flute." She pursed her lips and dropped the bamboo instrument by her at her side.

 _You need to find Ladybug… She needs someone…_

The small voice echoed through her head causing her to jolt around looking for the small creature.

 _I'll explain everything later. Just find her._

The brunette nodded taking a step forward. She couldn't go out on the street dressed the way she was she knew that she'd only be crowed or at least given strange looks from her get ups. The only way she could go was – well,

Up.

"I'll have you know that I had the weakest vertical jump in my class so I don't know how you expect me to get up that." She complained not receiving a response, "Hello?" she called out pursing her lips while rolling her eyes through her surroundings, "Well fine, I'll try but don't get all mad at me when I can't make it up." Alya sat there and lifted her leg pressing it against the faded paint on the green dumpster. She began to grumble under her breath and jumped a couple times between both feet before crouching into a squat letting the fluffy tail attached to the base of her waist droop against the ground. She quickly sprung up feeling her feet leave the ground quicker than she had thought she would.

With a yelp, she kicked her feet in the open air she had sprung from slowly approaching on the roof of the building with a somewhat graceful fall tumbling and tripping over her feet as she caught her balance with arms outstretched and wobbly. The fox-tailed brunette stood up tall dusting off the orange spandex suit seemingly glued to her body.

"Where did my clothes go?" She murmured to herself tugging at the spandex lining, there was no way that they were fitting underneath that skintight costume.

She took a step feeling the tiled roofs underneath her feet. Around a couple of buildings she spotted a significant amount of flashes reflecting off the windows making the lights up to the Parisian rooftops. There was one thing though that she couldn't shake: where was Marinette? Why had she lied to her parents about spending the day with her and Nino? She'd obviously been with Fu and then… Well after that not even Alya knew where she was. But there was something troubling her, Fu said so himself. Thinking about it Marinette seemed to be off for a while now, always zoning out, her eyes always seeming so sad like somehow she was alone. It seemed like she started getting sad around when Adrien had left for Italy, which was understandable since she had such a whopping crush on her but Alya and Nino helped her through that. The only other significant thing that had happened was…

Alya's eyes glanced down to the ground, Chat Noir's disappearance, sure Marinette had always been a fan of the black cat but being this torn up about the hero was a little excessive she thought. There is no way Marinette would be sadder about Chat Noir than Adrien. Marinette also started seeing Fu a lot during that time, she'd never really mentioned him in the years past then out of nowhere, and Fu – she picked up the necklace that drooped underneath the spandex and pulled it out, he was the one that gave her this and now she looked like that stupid akuma.

Was Fu Hawkmoth!? She panicked in her mind, no, there was no way he was because he'd given Marinette the same box that she had and Marinette had never been-

Her thoughts trailed off.

 _Marinette had never been akumatized._

Marinette had the same box as Alya did.

Marinette was seemingly torn up about the disappearance of Chat Noir.

Marinette was always arriving late.

Marinette had never been at the scene of an akuma during an attack but always somehow managed to be there afterwards.

Marinette was always talking to herself – Well into her purse.

The gears began shifting and turning in her mind – Was? No, there was no way.

Her feet began moving in a faster pace against the building's panels still nervous to move to quickly in fear of falling off. She moved towards the flashing lights she tightly gripped the bamboo flute in her hand taking off into a slow run. The masked girl's lips fell open mouthing, "Marinette…" as she paced quickly to the lights. Getting closer she didn't stop until she saw a familiar rounded yo-yo latch on to the chimney she had been beside and was soon met by the famed masked hero's body collapsing her body into hers.

The two girls let out a yelp as they fell to the rooftops. Ladybug picked herself up leaning over the girl.

"Sorry I-" She paused taking a look at the girl she had fallen onto, there was no way that she wouldn't recognize that hair. All of her emotions clouded her mind. It was that feeling that you get when you see someone you have such an emotional attachment to that when ever you see them you just seem to lose control of everything that you had under-wrap. Alya was that person to her.

"Girl, you have a _lot_ of explaining to do." Alya held herself up on her elbows with a warm and welcoming smile. She could see the tears welling up in the raven-haired girl's eyes. There was no mistaking her identity now. How was it even that it took so long for Alya to notice? She spent every day with Marinette and she hadn't even in the slightest considered the concept of her friend being the superhero that she idols and ever founded a blog about. She'd never really sat down and thought about the fact before and really all she even needed to do was, well, sit down and think about it.

The masked hero rubbed away her tears with the base of her palm trying to hide her bloodshot eyes. She recognized the girl from the second that she saw her and there was no doubt that the fox miraculous didn't suit her perfectly. She inhaled a shaky breath and lunged arms out to cling to the girl seated on the rooftops across from her. Ladybug buried her face into the crook of her neck holding onto her friend tightly. She couldn't think of what to say, she didn't know how to say to her best friend that her most treasured partner someone that she felt so greatly about was gone, probably forever and that wasn't something she was quite ready to come to terms with.

Alya held onto the girl reaching up and de-tangling one of her pigtails, "I take it your meeting didn't go to well…" She murmured resting her head against her friend's.

Ladybug slowly shook her head around the girl's thick mane.

The girl shifted back sucking in a large breath and bit down on the corner of her lip, "Chat Noir didn't show up…" Some part of her knew the answer to her own question and the other part knew that she shouldn't have even asked it but she was at a loss for words.

Alya could feel her taking a shaking breath against her and continuing to shake her head, "He's… Chat Noir is never coming back…"

She murmured hearing the sadness on her voice Alya pulled away from her to stare into the girl's masked face with tears dripping over the plastered on red and black spotted mask, "Let's… Just get you home…" She stood pulling the girl up with her.

Marinette tugged back on the girl's arm, "Wait- Alya…?" she mustered out.

The ears that rested atop of her head drooped down against her hair, "That's my name and you probably shouldn't wear it out while I'm like… Well this." She said letting out a small laugh.

"No… How did you-"

"It was a gift, you needed help and guess that I was the right one to help." Alya smiled continuing to tug at Ladybug's arm.

She could see the continuing flashes of light shining up on the building still trying to get a look at Ladybug. When suddenly it came to the reporters surprised the infamous Volpina, who had attacked their city in the earlier year, was taking Ladybug hostage.

"Volpina is that you!?"

"What do you plan on doing to Ladybug?"

"Are you still under Hawkmoth's control?"

Reporters began shouting causing the two girls to try to take cover on the empty rooftops. Alya hesitated going forward, she'd never really been on the other side of the camera before and she didn't realize how daunting it was; she even hesitated to go forward.

"Are you taking Hawkmoth's place?"

"Are you the reason Chat Noir is gone?!"

"What have you done with Chat Noir!?"

A sudden shortness of breath came over her. So she was the bad guy now? Fu knew that this would happen why would he send her off looking the way that she did knowing the lash back she would receive. She felt a shot of vibration shoot up her spine reminding her of the bamboo instrument that rested between her shoulder blades. She slowly reached for it pulling it in front of her. She felt a squeeze on her hand being gripped by Ladybug.

"Don't let them get to you, you know who you are, you know what you stand for." A soft smile grew across her lips, "Don't let them define you… Volpina."

The masked girl gripped onto the instrument bringing it up to her lips. She was never really exceeded at anything musical related but she had to try. The brunette pressed the opening of the flute to her puckered lips. Her fingers took position on the openings along the pipe. She sucked in a large breath gently shutting her eyes and letting out a slow breath. Her fingers seemingly took over for her gliding across each opening. The air seemed to go silent and stiff as the music played through the base vibrating against the buildings and alleyways that surrounded them. Along following the sound wave sprung a black mass slowly surrounding the fox and bug. Volpina remained unphased by the dark shadows emitting from the base of her flute. Though Ladybug found it hard to be in a panic as well, the music that she played sounded so calming, so safe. Volpina slowly opened an eye to look over at her new partner before lowering herself to her knees on the ground with Ladybug following her movements. The last note echoed off what ever surface it found, still enticing the reporters and cameramen down below them. Alya moved the flute from her mouth, slowly the shadowed cloud began to disappear and from it emerging Volpina dragging Ladybug by her arm across the Parisian rooftops in what ever direction they could find to get away from the reporters but to no avail, the reporters attention was caught my by the two evading heroes and chased after them swiftly seemingly leaving their area deserted.

The fox placed the instrument in its rightful place between her shoulder blades and placed a hand on ladybug's shoulder, "I think we're safe now." She whispered watching the illusions she created vanish off in the distance. By then the shadowed cloud was gone and Volpina helped her friend back to her feet, "We'll deal with them later let's just get you home."

Within the next week Marinette found her way to Fu's parlor with the butterfly miraculous in hand.

"Maman?" she called out through the bakery before slipping a sweatshirt over her head, "I'm heading over to Mister Fu's for a little bit! He needed some help around the parlor." She called out.

"Oh- before you leave, I have some extra pastries." Sabine began to pack them into a small box, "Take these to him, please." She asked handing her the light pink box.

Marinette nodded, "Of course, Maman." She said with a smile before leaving and heading across the street. She felt the black box that contained the miraculous bouncing in her pocket against her hip just having the miraculous so close made her nervous. She knew that it wasn't the Kwami's fault but she could never shake the feeling that the longer she had it the sooner something bad might happen.

From her purse her familiar kwami popped her head out, "Marinette, everything is going to be alright, Nooroo is finally safe thanks to you and Chat…" She murmured.

Marinette nodded with a smile down at the small kwami, "Thanks Tikki, I don't know what I'd do without you." The two approached the parlor doors and pushed them opened, "Master Fu? Anyone home?"

"We're in here Marinette!" a small voice greeted before poking his little green head out of the door.

The raven-haired girl softly smiled and followed Wayzz letting Tikki drift out of her purse. Marinette stepped into the room greeted by Master Fu who was pouring her a small cup of green tea.

"Please have a seat." He said gesturing her to the small cushion next to the table.

Marinette sat and pulled out the small black box. She didn't want it any more she couldn't take holding onto it any longer. She placed it on the table and slid it towards him silently.

"What did you and Hawkmoth speak of." Fu asked grabbing the small black box and examining it.

Marinette bit her lips and shrugged, "Nothing important…" she murmured watching Fu take out the butterfly pin and held it in his hand getting no reaction from it, "There was something that bothered me though…" She murmured, " Kubdel- He had the akuma mask it was… flickering I've never seen that before…"

"Just as I suspected." He said releasing a deep sigh.

Marinette's eyebrows furrowed and mouth dropped to say something but was interrupted by Fu's fist slowly closing around the pin shattering the wings in two. Marinette watched the rest of the pin turn to dust.

"What are you doing!?" Marinette yelled trying to gather up the remains of the pin, "What about Nooroo, you cant just-"

Fu held up his hand, "It's not real. It was just as I suspected." Marinette's mouth hung open, "You said the akuma's mask flickered around his face. The real Hawkmoth is running out of power. Possessing Kubdel must have taken a lot out of Nooroo."

Wayzz and Tikki's heads sunk, "Will Nooroo be alright?" Tikki said in a somewhat whispering tone.

Fu shrugged, "There is no way to tell, right now he is in critical danger. If Hawkmoth truly does have a heart he will lay low and let his kwami rest but at this point there really is no way to tell, we can only hope."

Tikki's eyes glazed over, it had been so long since she had seen Nooroo, it felt like generations of evil Hawkmoths since she had seen him last. Nooroo didn't deserve what he got; he deserved a chosen that truly cared for him, some one with real kindness in their heart.

"You mean he's still out there, he's still coming to get me, he's-"

"You just need to remember that you are not alone anymore. You have Volpina, now and from what I have seen she will go through hell and high water for you." He explained, "She may be new to the hero experience but if you don't put your faith in her the people of Paris won't either."

Marinette nodded letting her head sink and hands fall in her lap. Words evaded her, sure she had Alya by her side with and without the mask but there was still something missing.

From that day on Volpina and Ladybug became the newest icons for Paris. Though it took rather long for the people to get used to the fox-themed hero after seeing her pillage the city earlier in that year. After seeing the trust that Ladybug shared with the girl people's faith began to restore on the fox. Though it did take some getting used to it was sort of hard for Alya to clear the Volpina name without danger in Paris.

For the most pat the city was safe, it almost made Marinette think that Hawkmoth did in fact have a heart by letting Nooroo take a rest. Years upon years of evil doing surly would start to drain the life out of someone.

As the next year progressed they held a service on the day of Chat Noir's disappearance, Ladybug hated how the city so quickly considered him dead. Chat Noir was stronger than that, wherever Hawkmoth was hiding him she knew that he could fend for himself until she arrived. Though during those services she couldn't help but feel a part of her slowly fading into the thought of: _What if Chat Noir never comes back._ The services would leave her a bit depressed for a while but there was no doubt that her trusty partner and best friend wouldn't come to rescue.


	2. Chapter 2

Rain pattered down on the small window of the apartment leaving streaks down the glass until looking through it gave the outside world a blurry hint. Beyond that window sat a twenty two year old Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Her hair held up loosely in a bun with stray hair popping out in every which direction. Between her white teeth she gently gripped on the pink eraser head that topped her pencil chewing down on it gently as she sat offer an array of cloth patterns, designs and sketches. Marinette scrunched her eyes shut tightly before leaning against her chair and letting her neck stretch backward with an outward sigh.

She'd been working on these designs for months now not for anything too important, but she was attempting to fill her portfolio. After graduating from the first four years of university she decided that she'd spend her first months out of school coming up with new ideas and designs but- there was something else clouding her mind at this time. Something that she tried not to let bother her. She buried it down so far that she'd forget about it but there was always something to remind her. Something that always seemed to block out her thoughts, five years later and she would have thought that at least by then the thought of him would have escaped her.

Marinette twirled her pencil between her fingers before dropping it on her desk, rolling backwards on her chair. Her head draped backwards over the back rest, peering over at her small bay windows lined with some pillows and a pink floral blanket her parents had given her as a house-warming gift after moving into her new apartment.

Tapping her bare feet against her hard wood floors she turned the desk chair to face her window quickly getting up out of it and resuming her sitting position in the bay of the window holding one of her small pillows close to her chest letting her leg dangle down.

She sat there and watched the endlessly empty street slowly begin to fill with flooding rain topping off every divot, crack and bump in the old cobble stone streets. Paris, being the tourist city that it was, never saw too many people in the heavy fall showers something Marinette never seemed to mind. There were always times in high school where her parents would catch her spending time on the balcony in the pouring rain. They always warned her that she'd catch a cold or get sick but it never seemed to phase her- and she really did never get sick. She pressed the tips of her fingers against the cold glass watching the area around them fog ever so slightly. She began tracing in the fog of the window small paw prints met with the occasional winking cat face.

A familiar figure made their way down her street as the blue haired girl watched the bobbing green umbrella quickly rushing down the sidewalk. Marinette let a smile grow across her lips and she cupped her hand letting her knuckles give a few gentle taps on the windowpane. Her knocks went un-noticed. Not surprising considering the sounds were drowned out by the rain. She watched the brown skinned boy reveal himself taking shelter under the small awning that protruded from the doorway of Master Fu's massage parlor and began to shake the water that he could off of his umbrella before entering.

Marinette leaned her head against the wall letting out a sigh. It'd been about a month since Nino began to assist Master Fu around his parlor and as well as his living space. After months of Marinette and Alya pestering him to leave his terrible waiting job they finally got him to agree and he seemed much better off. Master Fu being the person that he was never worked Nino too hard- just some assistance here and there but for the most part it always seemed like it was a pretty simple job. Nino had mentioned that he learned more from Fu than actually worked.

Marinette took a glance down at the watch resting on her wrist reading 11:13. The girl sprung up from her seat, her hair still tangled in a mess of a bun as she looked herself over in her mirror. She wore a oversized black sweater that was tucked loosely into her light blue jeans met at the end when awkwardly un-matching bright pink socks- her regular rainy-day wear. Despite her attire she rushed off in a huff no time and no use in changing she was already going to be late.

She leapt onto her bed, reaching over the shelf acting as a headboard and to the small doll sized bed resting on it with a rather large lump hiding under the covers.

"Tikki…" She murmured gently poking at the oversized lump. She began her gently prodding once more, "Tikki… Get up, you can sleep in my bag I just need to get to the bakery my parents are waiting…"

During these last five years with Chat Noir being missing Marinette found that her small kwami companion was beginning to grow tired losing much of her energy. The only thing that really seemed to keep her going was Trixx but she could only do so much. Even Master Fu had mentioned that each halves of the Ying and Yang could only go so long without being together.

Marinette scooped Tikki up in her small blankets tucking her away in her small pink handbag before slinging it over her shoulders crossing her chest. She slipped on a pair of her black boots and rushed out the door.

The blue haired girl draped her jacket over her head in attempts to keep dry while running to the end of the block to her parent's bakery. Her rushed steps across the cobblestone sidewalks that were beginning to fill with puddles that she sunk her feet into. Soon the water from the puddles began splashing up her light blue pant legs turning them into a navy. Marinette looked up, her bangs just barley blocking her vision as she made eye contact with her parent's storefront. She didn't have to be inside to know that it wasn't busy in the slightest. Day's like these the bakery didn't see many customers- not even the regulars came around too often. On unfortunate days like these most of the bakeries business was that of poor interns mainly from Agreste fashion when their superiors were feeling so cruel as to send them out in the hellish weather.

Marinette grabbed onto the soaking handle and tugged it open before rushing in and letting out a heaving sigh. Almost immediately her mother carrying a rather large mug of hot coffee freshly brewed greeted her.

"Oh honey- come in, come in" she placed her palm on her daughters back nudging her behind the counter.

As well lit as the bakery was the dreary outdoors made it seem as if the lights were just barley on.

"Sorry I'm so late, I just lost track of time…" Marinette mumbled wrapping her hands around the warm red mug.

Her father soon towered over her placing a kiss in the top of her head, "Don't sweat it, sweetheart, our train doesn't leave for little while." Tom and Sabine ducked behind the counter pulling out a couple of duffel bags- Tom slinging both of them over his shoulder.

"You two should get to the station before it starts raining any harder," Marinette smiled while tying her black apron around her waste, "And say hi to Grandma for me- I wish I could come with you." She pouted pushing out her lip trying to hide a smile.

"We know but we're happy to have you here watching over the bakery for the next couple days while we're away." Sabine assured giving her daughter one last hug, "Now don't burn this place to the ground while we're gone and if the rain doesn't let up tonight I don't want you walking home in the storm."

Marinette nodded with a small smile assuming her position behind the counter, "You two head out! Call me when you get there!" She said waving her parents off as they rushed out the door with bags in hand to the train station near by. Almost immediately after their departure Marinette's perfect posture collapsed resting her elbows against the glass casing of the pastries gripping onto her coffee mug and taking sips feeling the warm liquid disperse down her throat.

She then reached into her pocket to pull out her phone and leaned over the counter swiping through her apps. She was bored. No- bored wasn't the word to describe it in fact, she couldn't even think of a word to explain how she was feeling. For the next six hours Marinette was going to be stuck in the bakery and most likely spending the night in her old childhood home all by herself. Something she hasn't done since the summer of the year she graduated. She had always either been with her parents or with Alya. It wasn't that she didn't mind time alone, it was something that she really did treasure but being alone really did make her feel so, well, alone.

Scrolling through her apps she paused at one of them with the thumbnail of something in the shape of Ladybug's yo-yo. Her thumb hovered over it for a couple moments before clicking on the app letting the dashboard of the blog open. She opened the menu and again her fingers hovered over the search bar as it usually did before she slowly started typing.

"#WhereIsChatNoir"

A tag that was updated fairly often even considering his last sighting was 5 years ago. Her thumbs scrolled down the screen rolling past dozens of comments and she began to feel her throat go dry

"He probably left because he realized that he was to good for Ladybug."

"It's her fault Chat's gone- super hero partners are supposed to protect each other"

"Yeah! She's a failure!"

"She hasn't even been present at akuma attacks anymore she leaves all the dirty work for Rosso Volpe"

"YEAH! WHAT KIND OF HERO DOES THAT KIND OF SHIT?"

"A fuckin' terrible one I'll tell you that!"

She just couldn't find it in her to stop scrolling. So many negative comments in the tag about it being all her fault. At this point she was starting to believe it. No matter how many times Alya removed the negative comments speaking hate about Ladybug there wasn't any winning. The comments would just come back more negative and full of hate. But through all that hate she was able to find some shred of light as her scrolling came to a stop.

"All of you guys need to remember that none of you would even be here if it wasn't for Ladybug and Chat Noir! You've all gone fucking out of your minds if you believe that Chat would just up and abandon his partner. Ladybug is one of Paris's greatest heroes you all just need to get it through your thick skulls. Through all of the difficult things that I have put ladybug from time and time again she has come through and saved me each and every time and I think now is the time for the people of Paris to start repaying the favor."

She clicked on the comment revealing the poster's profile. The username read "MajorBugFan1" A username that she had recognized since Alya had created the Ladyblog. The picture was a side profile shot of a young blond model. Her hair tied back tightly into a ponytail. Her makeup done to perfection as it usually had been and the sides of her bright red lips drawn up to a small smirk. A face that she would always recognize. Ever since Adrien had gone off to school in Italy Chloe has taken over his position as Agreste fashion's lead model. Even though Chloe had never done anything nice for Marinette herself she did find that in the trying times of Chat's disappearance Chloe was always the first one to defend the hero and fight off all the hate by her side. She clicked back looking at the comment a little dazed all the comments around it seemed to have blurred out.

Should she say something? Should she message Chloe under Ladybug's account and thank her? Or should she just stay quiet... Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a tanned hand waving between her phone screen and her face.

"Hey Nette? You alright- you're zoning out on me," The deep voice said.

Marinette's gaze with her phone broke and she looked up into the smiling face of one of her best friends.

"Oh! Nino! Sorry- I was just a little distracted.." she mumbled flipping her phone over screen down.

"Don't sweat it Lil'Nette just here to pick up the unusual for the big boss man." He chuckled leaning on the glass casing; "He's always insisting that I don't go anywhere else but here for his Green Tea and those bean paste buns. Sabine's the only one that does it right." He laughed.

Marinette already knowing the regular drill had already packed away two buns in a small white paper bag and began brewing, "Big boss got you doing some heavy lifting?" Marinette chuckled leaning back over the counter and resting her chin in her palm.

Nino plopped down at a table and leant back in his chair, "For a guy that runs a barley operational massage parlor he sure does have a lot of shit goin on." He said shaking his head. His browned hands reached up and removed the old red cap from his head whilst using the other to gently comb his fingers through his hair, "Got me doin a lot of house work for him- don't get me wrong it's a hell of a lot better than that bar I used to work at. The guy gave me a place to live if he'd come to me just a week later I would have been able to claim squatter's rights on your apartment."

"Nino.." She scoffed, "You know that Alya and I were more than happy to have you staying with us-"

"Bullshit!" Nino screamed in laughter, "Alya was the one that asked me to leave! She likes her 'girl-time' with you." Nino leaned forward resting his elbow on his legs, "Not that I mind living in an apartment with two girls wasn't my original plan.." he sighed.

Marinette reached back to the teapot and began pouring the brew into a large coffee cup, "You think you've got any luck making that original plan happen?" She asked placing a head protector around the base of the mug and plugging the hole in the cap to keep in the heat.

Nino waved his hand through the air, "I haven't spoken to Blondie in years. He left and I tried getting in contact with him for a year but I dunno, man…" He mumbled standing up, "I had to stop trying at some point- just felt a little let down…"

The baker slid the white paper bag and cup full of tea across the counter, "I think we all did…" She muttered. Even though her and Alya did suffer from having their friend seemingly want no contact with them Nino was impacted the most.

Having grown up without parents- without a family even. In elementary school he always had Marinette's family, he'd come over after school for dinners but he'd never stay longer. Adrien was probably the first person he met that treated him, well, like a brother.

"Well anyway Nette- I'll see you soon," Nino said. He still managed to smile despite how hurt he seemed.

"I might be spending the night over here so…" She paused and rolled her eyes, "You and Alya can have the apartment to yourselves…" she grumbled.

Nino smirked and reached over the counter rustling up Marinette's hair, "Thanks Mininette," He grabbed the pastries and tea and propped open the bakery door with his foot, "We'll be sure to keep the place clean for ya!" He laughed.

Marinette yelled out in disgust trying not to crack a smile, "Get out!"

Nino flipped up the hood of his green sweatshirt as he walked in a fast pace back to the massage parlor keeping the tea close to him to try to keep warm. The green hooded boy pressed his back against the door of the parlor pushing it open. Nino reached up pastry bag in hand while he pushed down the hood of his sweatshirt.

"Hey ! Where you at?" He called out upon entering. Nino kicked the door closed and made his way into the opposite room where he found Fu sitting cross-legged at his table.

"Ah- Nino, back already." The small man gently spoke gesturing him to the spot across the table from him.

Nino took a seat and reached out his hand petting the turtle that Mr. Fu had always kept by his side. At first the boy thought it was slightly strange, not only the appearance of the animal was strange. After a while he assumed that the turtle was probably a symbol of wisdom or something after getting to know what Mr. Fu was like, "Hey Wayzz- what's up little man." He smiled placing the pastry bag on the table.

"The storm is a heavy one today." Fu said keeping his arms crossed in his lap his turtle remaining motionless- it almost made Nino question wither the animal was alive or not.

The brown haired boy reached around and grabbed a small bowl and cup for Fu and his pet and began to pour each their tea, "Yeah- it's getting pretty rough. Do you need me to up the heat in here? Not to cold are ya?" He asked.

Nino had only worked for the man a short time but he was very catering. As much as Fu hated to admit it his body was getting older and with that getting weaker by the moment. He admitted that he was thankful that Marinette and Alya had introduced him to Nino- without him there would have been a lot that Fu couldn't have done on his own.

"No, no, son, everything is just fine." Fu said gesturing him to the extra bean pastry that had been bought, "Eat up, please, you've done more than enough for me and Wayzz today and we're grateful." Fu smiled, "Eat up and head over to Alya's- I know she's waiting for you."

A tinge of red grew across the boy's cheeks, "Woah M-Mr. Fu it's not like-"

"I may be old but I am not old fool." He interrupted with a grin sipping on his tea with both hands on his cup.

Nino hushed unsure of what to say next slightly embarrassed by Fu's bluntness, "I'll head out when I help you upstairs. I'm in no rush."

Fu smiled and placed his cup down on the table, "I beg of you Nino, head out, the storm will only get worse. I don't need anymore help for the day."

Nino smiled wrapping up his bean pastry and stood, "Thanks boss, I'll be back in the morning to help you open up shop." He said tossing the green hood of his sweatshirt up over his head and stuffed his pastry into his pocket cracking open the front door, "I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Fu!"

The old man raised his hand in a wave, "Until then." He called back watching the door close behind him.

Nino rushed his way down the street his hood covering almost covering his eyes. He was thankful that the apartment wasn't too far away, especially if he was running. Just like Fu had said the rain only got harder. Thunder started rolling in and lighting began to illuminate the sky, it really was only a matter of time before the storm really took hold.

He finally reached the apartment and searched his pockets for the spare key the two girls had given him and quickly unlocked the door letting himself in with a huff to be greeted by the ombre-haired girl.

Marinette's phone buzzed as she cleaned off the counter tops of the bakery. Messages of flash flooding appeared frantically. She decided that it was time to close up shop all that was left to do was lock the front door and she did that as swiftly as possible before rushing into that back of the bakery through the door of her parent's home.

She found her way to the lights and switched them on to find no other than her Kwami sitting on the counter munching away on some of her mother's extra cookies that she had left for her.

Tikki stared at the girl, mouth full, and gulped, "Were… You gonna eat these…?" Tikki let out timidly as she held out the last cooking out of what was probably a bakers dozen.

Marinette's shoulders fell into a relaxed smile and shook her head, "You treat yourself, Tikki, I know how you get in the rain you need the energy more than I do."

Marinette untied the apron from around her waist and tossed it onto the kitchen counter before fluttering down on the couch and flicking through the TV channels. It wasn't soon before she came across a classic from her childhood. She remembered on days like these she'd sit with her father on the couch with a rather over-sized bowl of popcorn, her mother would join in soon with hot chocolate and there they would watch The Princess Bride. At this point in her life she had the movie practically memorized. The blue haired girl tossed the remote onto the other end of the couch and tipped her self over onto her side nestling her hands under her head.

It wasn't long before Tikki came over and Nestled herself against Marinette's chest with a yawn. The un-masked hero reached on hand out from under the her head and began to gently stroke the top of her head sending her soundly off to sleep. It wasn't too long before Marinette herself began to fall tired.

It also wasn't too long before the thunder and lightning really started to set in.

The blue haired girl's eyes began to fall shut losing consciousness to her sleep for just a few moments before being jolted awake by a large crack of thunder. Marinette shot up from her position and held Tikki close to her. The lights above her began to flicker before another crash of thunder followed by a room illuminating bolt of lighting and finally the power throughout the apartment had diminished leaving Marinette and an un-phased Tikki alone in the pitch black darkness.

The girl sat motionless for a moment before sucking down a large breath trying to calm her heart rate. She opened them in attempt to adjust her eyes to the darkness. She began shaking her hand slightly.

"Tikki… Tikki wake up…" But there was no response the kwami was set in to a deep sleep and there was seemingly no waking her up from it anytime soon.

There was something strange the feeling sank like a rock in the pit of her stomach.

The feeling that she wasn't alone.

Her lips fell apart and she let out what felt like the heaviest breath. She watched in front of her as the condensation from her mouth appeared.

Her breath.

It showed with every exhale.

Goosebumps rose up against her skin and at the worst possible timing she heard a clatter in her old bedroom.

Marinette clamped her eyes shut and clenched her fists in her lap, "Relax Marinette… It's all in your head. You're just tired. Everything is fi-"

"Mar…tte.."

She stopped holding her breath inside of her, scared that it would be her last. She looked over one more time. Tikki was still out cold with no signs of waking up.

Marinette sucked in her fear and stood shakily from the couch making her way to the steep stairway that led into her room. She could just barley see the trap door that led into her room but she found her self frozen at the foot of the steps waiting another sound but none came.

She took slow shaking steps her eyes clamped shut the closer that she got. Soon she pressed her hand against the bottom of the trap door and began to push up revealing her darkened room. The only light coming in was through her balcony doors and the windows dispersed throughout her room.

She tried the lamp on the desk but there was no luck- the power was still obviously out but she thought with some shred of hope that maybe one light would work.

A flash of lightning fled through her balcony doors but something was strange about the light pattern that it left on her hard wood floors. But it wasn't the light- In fact it seemed opposite of the light.

A shadow.

Her eyes jolted up towards the doors that were seemingly crowded by a dark shadow. Her soft blue eyes met the distraught glowing green. She could see his pupils dilate across the green and his fists raised against the door dripping with rain.

"M-… Marinette! Marinette please! Please let me in!" He yelled out pounding against the door frantically. With every call for help the shadowed figure peered over their shoulder, "Marinette please!" the deep voice shook scarily.

Marinette with slight hesitation opened the balcony doors letting the figure fall forward. Her eyes widened and her mouth still open wide as she fell to her knees. Her timid pale hand reaching out to the soaked leather clad outfit. His soaking blond hair falling to cover his face as it dripped onto her floor. Her hand reached around the front of his face to rest on his cheek gently pulling his face towards her. She looked petrified as she saw his mask torn, lips bleeding, cheek and forehead cut, his face covered with a mixture of blood and dirt.

"C-…Chat…" she muttered out.

The weakened hero reached up and rested his hand against hers, "Marinette… It's me…"

Frozen for a split moment in time she couldn't believe what was happening. After five years her partner returned to her, mangled sure, but he was back. Her arms wrapped tightly around him. She had a feeling of never wanting to let him go. His entire costume was torn, in spots where his skin was supposed to have been shown the pale complexion was covered in blood.

She'd never seen him so a wreck, so hurt, so… scared.

"Chat where have you been.. People have been worried sick looking for you!" She said her eyes growing misty as she embraced the cat themed hero.

"I know… but I'm back now, at least, for now…" he murmured placing his hands on the girl's shoulders, "Marinette I need your help…"

The girl's eyebrow's furrowed, "Chat… What are you talking about… what's going on?"

"I don't know how long he's going to let me stay here…" Chat quickly looked over his shoulder and back at the girl putting his hands on her cheeks, "Marinette I need you to find Ladybug or Master Fu someone I need you to tell them where I am.. I don't know how much longer I have… My Kwami is dying, please I need your help I don't know who else to go to.. please…"

"I don't understand, Chat, your Kwami is dying?" Marinette's face froze in terror, what did that mean about Tikki? Is that why she couldn't wake her up? Was Tikki dying? "Chat where do I tell them to find you?" she panicked holding onto his arms tightly.

"Marinette I'm here in-"

It wasn't son before a dark smoky shadow wrapped around the hero's neck choking back his words for him before he slowly began to fade.

"Mar..Nette… hel…p….me.." he choked out before completely fading

"Chat…?" The room grew silent soon only the echoes of the rain pattering on the windows, "Chat!" She screeched reaching out around the darkness to find him.

She stopped in her tracks feeling a cold chill rush over her back making her hair stand on end.

"Thank you for watching over my stray it seemed that I let him get away from me for a few seconds."

Marinette stood tall against the darkness refusing to turn around and face the figure the voice came from.

"This may just be a dream.." the voice whispered in her ear, "but I promise you…"

The cold sensation flooded her body it felt as if every bone in her body had frozen in time.

"I'm coming for you… Ladybug."


	3. Chapter 3

**_It's been a while since I've updated, school and work have got me pretty busy sorry about that guys... This is just a transition chapter for our next one which will contain so much angst! Hope that you guys can bare with me until tomorrow, hopefully I'll have my fic updated again with the new chapter and if not tomorrow it will be by the end of the week!_**

* * *

Tikki held her palms on the girl's cheeks trying to shake the sleep-walking girl awake, "Marinette!... Marinette!" The girl's cheeks grew pale- much more than normal and cold to the touch like her energy was being sucked fright rom her body. The small kwami grew more panicked by the minute this was the first time that she had ever experienced something like this in all of her years of living.

Almost immediately the girl's bright blue eyes shot open completely dilated and glazed over with tears she had tried her hardest to hold back, "T-Tikki?" Her voice shook as she sat frozen in place, her only motion was scanning the room for her missing companion.

Tikki could tell that her chosen was feeling panicked, she hadn't seen her like this in so long. "I think maybe we should head home" She said urging the girl to stand, "I think that it would be best for you to have Alya's company as well." She mumbled drifting off towards the trap door of the room.

Marinette nodded slowly standing to her feet her eyes remained glassed over as she turned towards the balcony doors the rain had begun to let up.

How long had she been asleep?

How long was the dream?

Marinette stared blankly at the glass doors it seemed like every time she blinked the image of a scared, weak, torn up Chat appeared in front of her begging and pleading for her help.

If Chat was alive, if that wasn't a dream, what was she supposed to do to find him? How was she supposed to know where he was and more importantly: Was Tikki dying? Was being apart from Plagg this long really taking that much of a toll on her kwami? And if it was- why wasn't she showing it.

Heavy footed the girl made her way to the trap door stairs when she was stopped by something that she didn't quite recognize laying on her desk.

A dirty torn up piece of paper sat there soaking. The ink bleeding down the paper like rain drops. Marinette tugged on the sleeve of her sweater pulling it up over her hand dabbing the piece of paper in attempt to dry it before reading the faded text.

"Marinette help me"

Gently she picked up the damp paper folding it and placing it in her pocket before heading down the stairs after Tikki who sat perched on the handle of a black umbrella.

"You ready to go?" Tikki asked drifting over to girls shoulder and resting there.

"Yeah… I'm ready.." She mumbled picking up the umbrella and holding it tightly in her hands. Opening the front door she let the wings of the black umbrella expand overhead.

It wasn't soon before she arrived at the apartment the entire walk seemed blurry to her it wasn't her main focus. Marinette cracked open the door slowly before entering and shaking the water droplets off the umbrella and folding it up leaving it next to the door.

Alya and Nino peaked over the couch at the tired eyed girl who had walked through their doorway.

"Hey Nette! You feelin' all right?" Nino called out resting his arm against the back of the couch.

Marinette's eyes found the couple sitting on the couch, the girl swallowed to attempt to add some moisture to her other wise dry throat, "Huh- yeah… I'm fine just a little tired is all." She said with a smile reaching one hand up to rub the back of her neck.

"I thought you were spending the night at your parents tonight?" Alya asked sitting up from the couch and making her way into the kitchen, "Girl look at you!" She said inching closer her best friend's paled face coming into better sight, "You look like you saw a ghost, are you feeling sick or something?" She asked placing the back of her hand against her forehead.

"N-No, I'm fine- really." She smiled gently pushing away Alya's hand, "I think I'm just going to get some sleep, just feeling a little tired is all." Marinette said with a forced smile. She placed her hands on Alya's shoulders to spin her around and began pushing her back towards the couch, "Now please- you two enjoy the rest of your night! I was never here." She smiled before heading off into her room and closing the door behind her. Her back pressed up against the bedroom door gently sliding down it until she hit the floor burring her face in her knees.

Alya stared blankly as Marinette's white door closed quickly behind her. She pursed her lips and flopped back on the couch. The two sat silent for a moment something in the air just didn't feel right to either. It didn't take long for both Alya and Nino to simultaneously turn towards each other and say:

"I'm gonna go check on her."

"You should go check on her."

The room fell silent again before a small grin took over the brunette's lips, "I'll be right back- don't finish this movie without me." She said with a squinting expression.

* * *

Nino tossed up his hands in defense with a small chuckle, "Hey now, that's one mistake I'll never make again, just go check on her, I'll wait here." He urged. It wasn't often that Marinette acted this way and when she did it wasn't for no good reason. Nino had known the girl since primary school and liked to think that he could read her like a book.

Alya gave the boy a gentle shove and rolled her eyes, " What ever, just don't do anything stupid." She smiled heading off towards her best friend's room. She hesitated at first as she brought the backs of her knuckles against the door knocking softly three times, "Mari..?" she called from behind the door, "Can I come in?" She asked again. She could hear shuffling coming from inside the room and it wasn't long until the door cracked open.

Alya poked her head in to find the girl sitting on her bed against the wall, a pillow held close to her chest, "Hey girl, what's going on?" She asked pushing the door closed behind her leaving it cracked, "Nino and I are worried about you." She smiled assuming position next to her friend on the bed.

Marinette shook her head and forced a smile, "Nothing's wrong- I just… I just had a bad dream is all and Tikki suggested I come back home so that I wasn't so alone." She mumbled into the pillow.

The brown skinned girl smiled and lifted her elbow to gently nudge her friend, "You wanna talk about it?" She asked. Alya wasn't stupid, she could tell that what ever was bothering Marinette was more than just a dream. Marinette has had bad dreams before and none have affected her quite like this.

The girl refused to make eye contact and only shook her head, "It was just some dumb dream."

Tikki drifted up taking her position on the pillow that Marinette was holding onto, ""I think that it would be a good idea if you talked about it… You've been acting weird ever since I found you upstairs..."

Trixx crawled on top of her chosen's lap silently responding, "I agree with Tikki…It would make you feel better…"

Marinette turned away from her friend and the two kwami's that at awaiting her response, "I'm sorry, I just-" she cut herself off, " It was just some dumb dream that's all." She tucked her hair behind her ear resting back against the wall sitting beside her frizzy haired friend, "It just threw me off is all!" Marinette thought that flashing a smile would somewhat help the situation- maybe mask her anxieties. She thought maybe if she smiled and pushed her dream aside that maybe it would help herself realize that it wasn't real.

Despite how hard Marinette tried to hide it Alya knew better, you couldn't be friends with someone over six years and not know about their quirks. It wasn't often that she found her friend so uncomfortable or at such unease but when she was it was quite obvious to tell. It was also quite obvious to tell when her best friend didn't wish to continue to the conversation and distracting Marinette was one of Alya's specialties.

Nino fidgeted around on the couch leaning over the backrest to peer down the hall at the slightly cracked door shedding light from the underneath the doorway. The brunette sat back on the couch tapping his fingers against his leg clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. It wasn't going to be any time soon that either of the girls would end up leaving the room. He knew that Marinette was distressed and he felt out of his element not being in there with her beside Alya. Nino stood grabbing the couple of plates that sat on the table. It wasn't out of the norm that Nino would find himself cleaning up after Alya- not that he minded. He made his way down the stairs into the kitchen and began to fill the sink with warm sudsy water. Nino leant back on the counter and peered out into the dreary Parisian street. It hadn't rained this heavily in a while but he didn't mind. There was always something about the water that made him feel at ease.

Through the pouring rain he noticed something, a figure standing on the opposing side of the street just standing. There was something that churned in his stomach as he tried to focus his eyes in on the shadow making him feel nauseous- like he was being watched.

Nino gripped onto the light blue curtains on either side of the window tightly before yanking them shut. He rushed over to the sink shutting off the water and disregarding the dishes that he had put in there before. What if that person, that shadow, was the reason that Marinette was acting so weird. Was she in danger? Have they been following her around all day? Is that why she rushed back to the apartment so late- so that she wasn't at her parents all alone?

Nino, with great haste made his way up the stairs and paused as he started at the beginning of the hallway. The dim lights still shined through the cracked door and he approached it on his tiptoes not wanting to interrupt the girls. He pressed his ear up against the door and gently began to push the door open. All of the anxieties that consumed him slowly washed away seeing his two best friends curled up with their heads resting on each other. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips, closing the door quietly until he was able to lock it behind him. He made his way to the couple windows around Marinette's room and tugged their blinds closed it wasn't until he made it to her bay window that he looked back down on the street corner seeing the shadow still standing there watching, maybe waiting, but he wasn't about to let any harm come to the two people he cared about the most.

Nino didn't have much. Unlike Marinette and Alya he didn't have parents – or siblings for that matter, but having known Marinette for so long he was grateful for all of the things that the Dupain-Chengs did for him. He didn't have a lot of money. He didn't have a lot of friends and up until recently he didn't have a job that really mattered to him. Without those two girls in his life he wasn't really sure of what he'd have. After shutting all of the blinds the room was illuminated by a lamp that sat on Marinette's desk. He looked over towards the girls, passed out on each other fast asleep and smiled walking over on his tip toes to keep from waking them. He tugged at Marinette's pink covers and laid them on top of the girls.

Nino reached up his hand running his fingers through his Alya's hair before placing a kiss on her forehead only to be stopped by something tangled up in her thick locks. He gripped the seemingly large knot and smiled de-tangling her hair and pulling out the small faded orange ball of fuzz. He gently cradled the small foxlike creature before placing her down on the pillow next to Alya's head.

Sure, Nino didn't have the best grades… ever. In general he wasn't good at school- it never interested him- but he wasn't an idiot. He knew from the moment Rossa Volpe showed up on the scene that it was Alya. The random "endangered citizen check-ins" late at night by a certain masked hero. Followed shortly after it wasn't long before he realized who Ladybug was. The two sneaking away for extra long "bathroom breaks" or just straight up disappearing on him then conveniently showing back up when the danger was gone. Not only that but the little creature wasn't the best at hiding he'd always catch her out the corner of his eye but thought that it was best to keep it a secret from the girls that he knew about them.

He felt lucky to have two of Paris' most prized heroes as his best friends. Though constant guilt always followed him- what if the two girls were in danger? He wouldn't be able to do anything to protect them so the least that he could do was try to protect them when they had their guard down.

He sat on the ground, his back resting against the side of the bed. He tried his best to fall asleep but every creak and patter on the windows from the rain jerked him awake. What if he fell asleep and something happened to the girls? He'd never forgive himself- He'd already lost one of his best friends and he wasn't about to lose two more.

* * *

The shadow lurked for a few moments watching with glowing eyes as the boy in the apartment rushed to keep eyes from peaking into the home. The shadow melded to the ground sneaking against the wet pavement. It crept up along the side of a building down the street from the apartment and slipped it's way into the open end of a stained black flute. The green glowing eyes on the figure faded. She was covered head to toe in a black cloth.

The black laced glove reached up tucking a small bit of hair behind the olive skinned girl's ear a smirk peaked at the corner of her lips as she tucked her hand into her shirt to pull out a golden chain on it laced a fox-tail charm nestled beside a black ring, she admired both placing a small kiss on her cursed charm and newly acquired miraculous.

With that, she hopped off the building pressing a button on the side of her flute extending into a baton easing her way through the shadows of the stormy Parisian night. Being so nimble rain found it hard to get a place on her until she made it to an opened window attached to a rather large building and made her way inside almost silent.

She placed her flute between her shoulder blades and made her way down the darkened stretch of hall. She came upon a largely set dark purple door fearlessly, without a knock she invited herself in and announced her entrance.

"I've found her." The girl's smoky voice floated through the room catching the ears of a certain masked villain.

"Good. He'll be returning soon in search of me. You are to stay out of my way until I say otherwise, have I made myself clear, Volpina?" the voice shot back from the shadows of the room.

"Of course, sir. It will be a great pleasure working beside you."

Hawkmoth nodded, not removing himself from the shadows, " For now I will allow you to gain the trust of the civilians, extract any needed information. Can I count on you?"

"My loyalty has never needed to be questioned and never will be. I can promise you that I will not fail. Ladybug will fall." The black fox responded, her darkened red lips smirking as she turned to exit the room, "Goodnight, sir."

The room fell silent with no response, only the creaking door closing behind the girl.

Nino failed to gain any amount of sleep that night. For the first time he realized how creaky and noisy the girl's apartment was. Call it paranoia but he wasn't about to allow some… thing, to get to his girls. His wristwatch alarmed a couple of beeps and he looked down at the time:

6:45

He had to make his way over to Fu's place to help him get ready for his morning physical therapy session. For a- how old was he again? Well for such an old man being able to take care of these people and stretching them in ways Nino has never seen before he found that incredible. Half the time he didn't even know why Fu needed an assistant in the first place.

Nino shrugged off his sleep-deprived feelings and stood up tall stretching his arms above his head letting out a small groan. He turned and looked at the two girls with their creatures nestled up together under the covers. The room was still darkened on a count of all of the shades being closed but Nino had no intentions of opening them and allowing anyone or anything to peak in.

He hesitated before unlocking and opening Marinette's bedroom door and letting himself out careful to shut it behind him just as he was with their front door locking it and soon after pushing back on the door just to be sure it really was closed. He pushed his glasses up farther on the bridge of his nose and tugged up on the hood of his blue sweatshirt.

A night after rain caused the streets of Paris to have a sort of gloomy and fogged look, which was soon to disappear by the afternoon, he thought for sure. He stuffed his hands deep into his pockets refusing to look up in front of him the shadowed figure scared his mind every time he closed his eyes. Before he knew it he reached the parlor across the street from the Dupain-Cheng bakery and groggily let himself in.

"Yo, Mr. Fu?" He called out pulling his hood off of his head and wiping off the water from his glasses.

The old man made his way into the room slowly and slightly hunched over, "Ah, Nino, having a good morning?" he asked making his way into the living space with Nino following behind.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Bit of a restless night." He replied trying to hide a yawn, "Storm kept me up pretty late." He covered taking a seat at the table reaching for the teapot nestled on the hot plate and switched it on. Fu sat on the opposite side of the table with a concerned look but stayed silent examining the sleepy boy sitting across the table as he poured the hot water into the two mugs with green tea bags resting into them.

Fu grabbed his mug and wrapped his hands around it and stared into the slowly darkening water, "He who is drowned is not bothered by the rain." He spoke taking a small sip of the tea.

Nino slowly blinked and stared at the old man for a few moments, "It's to early for that 'old man wisdom' stuff." He said with a smile while steeping his tea.

"It means he who is troubled by something greater is not bothered by something so small." He smiled placing his mug down, "In other words it was not the rain that disturbed your sleeping rather it was something of greater discomfort."

Without fail as always Fu read Nino like a book. There was nothing he couldn't hide from this man. Nino let a nervous smile fell upon his face and rubbed the back of his neck, " Alright, you got me there, but it's no big deal I can handle it." He chuckled holding his mug up to his lips feeling its warmth.

"Lady problems I take it, then?" the grey haired man assumed.

"Lady problems?" he questioned with a laugh, "No, no, Alya is perfect. I think that it's safe to say that she's my silver lining..." he muttered.

"Then tell me, what's troubling you?" Fu pressed on.

There was something about the man that made him feel the need to confide in him, he was truly someone that he could trust. Could you believe it? Nino Lahiffe trusting an adult- he laughed at the thought and rested his elbow on the table holding his head up, "It's just-" he hesitated at first, "Marinette came home late last night pretty upset about something, I haven't seen her act like this before and I guess I just got this feeling like… Like she was being watched or-or followed." His fingers traced the lining of the mug, "I couldn't just go to sleep, what if, you know, something happened to them while I was asleep." He frowned reaching up and rubbing his bloodshot eyes.

"You feel a great need to protect these girls?" Fu asked not maintaining eye contact and continuing the drink his tea.

"Why wouldn't I? I love both of them and they do so much to protect me it's the least I can do…" he mumbled finally taking a sip of the tea.

"They protect you?" He asked with a growing smirk out of the corner of his mouth covering it by the mug.

Nino stammered, he hadn't realized his slip up quite frankly he wasn't on his toes that morning but he had to find some way to cover it up, "Yeah, you know, they're always there for me always taking care of me, stuff like that, you can't take me so literally, Fu." He smiled.

"My apologies, I do understand what you are saying, but this presence, this feeling of being followed, why do you think you had that?" he asked placing his mug down on the table.

"I just thought I had seen something is all- probably nothing to worry about." He said again as he stood up taking the mugs from the table and making his way out of the room, "I'll start getting the massage room ready, your client should be here in any minute."

Fu watched as the boy left the living space and he averted his gaze over to the small turtle kawmi and exchanged looks before getting up and following Nino into the other room.


	4. Chapter 4

UHG! Thank you guys for sitting tight through that wait! My computer charger completely broke and then shortly after my computer died so i've been without a charger for a while. I really hope that this chapter makes up for it!

* * *

About a week had gone by since Nino had seen anything suspicious around the girl's apartment. Of course in that week he had spent every sleepless night inside their apartment re-locking doors, constantly checking out the windows, he hadn't let his guard down once and he was starting to think that he had just been seeing things.

Nino slumped down on the couch letting an arm and leg dangle off the side he was more exhausted than ever, thankfully Mr. Fu noticed and let him off easy that week only making appointments and tea- two things that Fu thought were of high importance and two things that Nino thought were the easiest jobs in the world.

The boy slid his fingers through his short brown hair and reached for the glasses resting on his nose and pushed them up onto his head. His eyes were bloodshot and begging for even a few minutes of rest. The only sound to jolt him awake was the slamming of Alya's bedroom door as she exited the room in her sweatpants.

"Nino?" she called out seeing the boy's pant leg hanging off the side of her couch, "You're still here?"

The brown skinned boy sucked in a rather deep breath before hoisting himself up and leaning back against the armrest, "Yeah, Mr. Fu's letting me start a little later today since he's gonna be out in the square this morning." He mumbled barley getting the words out.

Alya pursed her lips and hopped on the couch beside him placing a hand up to his forehead slowly letting it drag down and rest on his cheek, "You don't look too good…" She said with a concerned tone.

Nino smiled leaning into her hand and nodded, "I'm fine, just having a bit of trouble sleeping is all."

"Well, if you've got a late start go sleep in my room, the apartment is gonna be pretty quiet this morning since Marinette and I are heading out." She smiled softly.

Nino's eyebrows furrowed, from what he had know they didn't have anything to do today, let alone this early this morning, "Where are you going?" he asked subtly trying to make it seem as if he wasn't trying to keep close tabs on the girls when he obviously was and he was pretty sure that Alya was catching on as well.

"Oh- uhm…" Alya hesitated she nibbled on the inside of her lip and inhaled, "We're just heading to the market for some groceries and then we'll probably swing by the square, I mean I should probably update the Ladyblog." She smiled standing up from the couch, "I-I'm going to go see if Marinette is ready." She stammered. There hadn't been a day gone by that she didn't feel such an overwhelming guilt of constantly having to lie to him. There were a couple times when she first got her miraculous that she begged Marinette to let her tell Nino but she never said yes, and for valid reasons too.

Marinette that morning never really woke up, in fact she never really went to sleep. She hated that on a day like this the weather was beautiful. There was not a cloud in the sky, not a draft of wind, not a hint of cool air. It was a warm and pleasant day one that she wished she could enjoy.

Tikki drifted up behind the girl and smiled as she rested on her shoulder, "It's going to be alright Marinette, we're all here every step of the way." She smiled nuzzling against the girl's neck.

"It never gets easier Tikki…" she mumbled reaching for the kwami and cupping her in her hands, "It happens every year without fail, why can't they just stop…"

"They're just trying to honor him, I don't think that you shouldn't go." Tikki mumbled. As much as she hated seeing Marinette like this she felt that it was in her best interest to keep going to this thing maybe it would help her get over it.

Alya nudged her way into Marinette's room with a nervous smile, "You ready to go?" She asked slowly closing the door behind her.

"Yeah.. Let's just get this over with." Marinette mumbled in response.

It was October 27th

This marked the 6-year anniversary of Chat Noir's disappearance or as the people of Paris like to call it, "The day Chat Noir died."

Out of all the days in the year Marinette found herself hating this one the most. It was solely a day of pity, a day where all eyes would be on Ladybug some there for moral support and others there to be angry and criticize why she let this happen, for both people she never had an answer.

There the two heroes stood. Rossa Volpe and Ladybug. Before what looked like to be all of Paris at a memorial service held in the square hosted by Mayor Bougeois himself. As beautiful of a ceremony it was she refused to believe that her friend was truly gone.

She remembered that day like it was yesterday, a day she wish she could go back to because maybe if she could, something would change even if she didn't know what.

 _Hawkmoth sat pinned to the ground, his wrists tied up by Ladybug's yo-yo. Ladybug's face was bruised, scratched and bloodied. Both their masks and suits were torn, still able to hide their identity._

 _In the distance the two could see police lights reflecting off the buildings and echoing down the streets. The cities police had been on standby all night since the first sighting of Hawkmoth was called in. The streets had been evacuated to further protect Parisian citizens._

 _Chat Noir ran his fingers through his matted blond hair and huffed out, propping himself up with his staff. If there was one sight of Paris he knew would never grow old it was his lady and like the flirt he was, after three long years of constant flirtatious conversation between the two during their biggest victory would not be the place- nor time to fall out of that trend._

 _"My lady, your clothes may lay in tatters but it does nothing to degrade your radiant beauty." He smiled creeping up behind the spotted hero still preoccupied with greater things._

 _"Chat- now is not the time to flirt." She attempted to say in her most annoyed voice but couldn't seem to hide the fact that his constant flirtation gave her something to look forward to. Even at a time like this she couldn't deny that she was enduring a lot of physical pain but Chat's quirky flirting made it all the more worth it._

 _"Now is more a time than any, Bugaboo." He added with his ditzy smile, "In fact, Ladybug, there's something I-"_

 _"Hold that thought, Kitty." Ladybug said holding up a single finger to the masked heroes lips. Her attention was fully focused on the officer exiting the cop car in front of them._

 _"Hell of an evening." he said placing his hands on his hips standing over the tied up villain on the ground._

 _"You men worked hard to get Hawkmoth captured, you should be proud." Chat said in a slightly mocking tone only to have his ribs be met by the gently but stern nudge with her elbow._

 _The officer- as absentminded as he had always been, shrugged off the slight and hoisted the criminal up onto his feet, "We're going to get this creep locked up for good you can trust us on that…"_

 _The officer's voice began to fade from Ladybug's ears as her eyes met and locked with the crazed villain's dilated, bloodshot, eyes. There was a strange pull to them that she didn't quite understand why. She felt her throat go dry any ounce of moisture that she could have was gone as she watched the Hawkmoth's thin lips part and mouth the words:_

 _"I'm coming for you Ladybug…" the words escaped the cracked lips of the newly unmasked man sending a shiver down right to the girl's core. Just as she had regrettably let her guard down she watched as the glowing halo of a butterfly shrouded the man's face as he was tossed into the secure back of the police van._

 _She was unable to say a word. Ladybug found herself too shaken to speak up. The flashes of blue and red reflected off of her face brightly until they disappeared into the distance._

 _"My Lady?" Chat's voice purred out in concern as he touched the girl's shoulder. Never had he felt more relived to finally know Hawkmoth's identity. There was a considerable amount of time where he had truly though that it was his father and was overjoyed knowing that it wasn't. Though Ladybug could have seemed in that moment anything less than relieved._

 _There was no response._

 _Gently, the black cat tugged on the bug's arm, "Ladybug, maybe we should get out of here before the reporters arrive.." He suggested taking a couple of steps with his partner following swiftly in a daze behind him. Chat debated wither he should tell her- but there would be no other time. He wrapped his arm around the girl's waist and jetted them out of the alley and onto their familiar sanctuary of rooftops._

 _"Ladybug…?" He asked again snapping the girl out of disorient._

 _"Huh..? Oh.. I should probably get going, Chat." She began taking a couple steps back before being stopped by her partner._

 _"I just.. I need to tell you something. I've been putting it off far too long and I- I just can't anymore…" he began._

 _The bug smiled scratching just beneath his chin, "Maybe next time kitty," She smiled gripping her yo-yo tightly._

 _"My lady I don't think this can wait-"_

 _"I'll see you tomorrow during patrol. You can wait a little bit longer." She smiled. She never gave him the chance and with that she was off back home without knowing that, that night on the rooftop would be the last time she would see her partner._

Nine and a half hours had never felt so long in his entire life. Black headphones tamed his wild blond hair down while blaring music. His black duffle bag tucked under his feet, it was all that was left in his apartment after he shipped all his things back home.

He'd finally completed his time in university and under one condition by his father he was allowed to come back home if he continued with his modeling career. After agreeing his father set out for a homey apartment near by to his home and close to the agency per Adrien's request.

Leaning his forehead on the window he rubbed the empty space on his ring finger.

 _"Ladybug, I don't think this can wait-"_

 _"I'll see you tomorrow during patrol. You can wait a little bit longer." She smiled with a gentle wave hooking her yo-yo off in the distance and springing herself from the rooftop and within mere seconds she was gone. How was he supposed to tell her now?_

 _Chat Noir mopped across the rooftops his tail dragging behind him the whole way home. As successful as the night had gone he couldn't help but still feel melancholic about the whole situation._

 _Sneaking into a nearby alleyway he retracted his claws and tucked Plagg away into his shirt._

 _"What are you gonna do?" The kwami asked poking his head out._

 _Adrien shrugged rubbing his eyes with the palms of her hands walking up to the front door, "I don't know… I guess I'll just tell her tomorrow before I-"_

 _"Adrien." Nathalie said swinging open the large front door, ushering the blonde inside, "You're late. Have you got everything that you need?" She asked walking with him up the stairs._

 _Adrien nodded with a smile and patted the woman on the shoulder, "Yes, Nathalie, I'm sure there really isn't a need to worry. I said goodbye to everyone yesterday at the party so I'm set." Well… Almost everyone… But he couldn't exactly bring invite Ladybug to his party it wasn't like his Adrien side knew her very well but at least he got to say goodbye to the four people he treasured most._

 _His father, having planned the party, mostly invited agents and co-workers allowing Adrien to only invite a couple of his friends and he took complete advantage of that by of course inviting Nino, Alya, Marinette and Chloé. The five of them spent the beginning of the evening plotting their escape from the party planning to sneak away to Marinette's bakery after hours where wine and cookies were promised, which in turn became probably one of the most fun nights he had ever had._

 _Adrien made the excuse to his father that they would be up in his room hanging out and he totally bought it! The group slipped their jackets on and out the front door with ease._

 _They sprinted their way down the street in harmonious laughter. Adrenalines rushing through their blood it made him feel like the night would never end. He hoped the night would never end. They set up Marinette set up her laptop with movies on one of the tables in the bakery while Chloé and Alya gathered blankets and pillows from her room and around the house to create a small nest, Adrien and Nino were of course on snack duty. Marinette's parents had set aside various treats for them that night after the bakery had closed. Marinette snuck back into the house grabbing a few bottles of wine and cup for them all._

 _It was times like these that he had truly thanked Nathalie for convincing Gabriel to send Adrien to school. It was truly a night he would never forget anytime soon._

 _Adrien walked into his room almost completely empty most of his belongings were already re-located other than a couple of bags lines up at his door._

 _He didn't sleep well that night. Not even remotely. How could he?_

 _Plagg inched up on the pillow beside his chosen's head, "I'm sure it'll all work out…"_

 _"It's just… I don't want to start over… Again…" he explained, "I had friends in primary school I had so much fun in class and then my mom disappeared and my father wanted me home…" The blond rolled over, "I had to start all over in secondary school and now- not only is my father making me start over again but in a different country." He could feel his eyes welling with tears and quickly clamped his eyes shut._

 _Plagg inched forward curling himself around the boy's head and purred against him, "It'll be okay, kid. Make it for the year and then maybe he'll let you come back home-"_

 _Throughout the house the echoing of glass shattering across the tile floor rebounded off the walls._

 _Quickly he sprung up in his head gathering his kwami on his shoulder, "You heard that?" he asked receiving a silent nod from his partner. Adrien crept through his door and into the house leaning over the railing unable to see anything, "All right Plagg claws o-"_

 _"Chat Noir."_

 _Every hair on the boy's body rose as he turned to face to tall figure pushing along with him a familiar spotted hero badly bruised and dripping with…blood..?_

 _"It's nice to finally meet your acquaintance."_

 _His jaw fell open, "H…Hawkmoth…Ladybug.." He said in a breathy tone, "You let her go." He said shaking slightly in his voice but standing his ground._

 _"Not a step closer, Chat Noir." The deep voice sprung out swinging his cane in front of the girl._

 _He hesitated in his step, "What do you want…"_

 _"Well- that's a dumb question now isn't it, but I guess you were more of the brawns of this operation weren't you?" he laughed gesturing between the two of them, "I want your miraculous. Simple as that." Hawkmoth grinned crossing his arms in front of his chest._

 _"Yeah right, like I'd ever hand my miraculous over to you!" Adrien laughed tossing his hands on his hips with a shake of the head, "Plagg," He grinned, "Claws o-"_

 _W-H-A-C-K!_

 _An agonizing screech of pain came from his masked partner as she lurched forward toppling over onto the ground. Hawkmoth stood continuing his follow through with his cane._

 _"C-Chat…" Ladybug whimpered through her pained tears. Her body ached and he could feel it. It was like her pain was being emitted through him making him cringe. Quickly he lunged forward towards the girl stopped by the rise of Hawkmoth's cane._

 _"Uh-uh-uhh…" He grinned pressing the end of the cane against Adrien's shoulder giving him a small shove backwards, "Not another step, you don't wanna see your little 'bugaboo' get squashed now do you?"_

 _He was helpless. He couldn't transform, he couldn't get close to her or Hawkmoth, he could only-…_

 _Hawkmoth held out his hand, outstretching his skeleton like fingers._

 _Adrien's eyes firmly shut as he gripped the miraculous on his finger. Plagg drifted in front of his face shaking his head._

 _"Please no.. Adrien- don't-"_

 _"I don't have a choice… Plagg I'm sorry…" he looked up staring into the masked villain, "Plagg…"_

 _"Adrien you don't have to do this…"_

 _"I renounce you."_

 _He watched as the floating kwami withdrew into the ring as it turned matte silver and slowly removed it from his finger holding it in the palm of his hand._

 _"I'm sorry…" he whispered watching the ring get swiped away from him by Hawkmoth._

 _"Pleasure doing business with you." He grinned leaving the girl one last crack on the back with his cane before he vanished from the room._

 _Adrien charged forward picking up Ladybug in his arms and holding her close. He brushed her hair behind her ear and wiped away the dried blood on her cheeks and lips._

 _The girl grinned devilishly resting in his arms, "Chat… You…. Idiot…" She spat, her eyes glowing brightly._

 _"L-Ladybug…? He said in a brittle voice watching the girl disappear from his arms like a shadow melting into the floor. He sprung up from the ground and out of the room in a panic, "Ladybug!" He shouted tautly throughout the house surely waking everyone._

 _Quickly he rushed down the stairs with a thud in every step, "WHERE ARE YOU!? SHOW YOUR SELF!" he shouted._

 _Dazed, Nathalie came out of her room adjusting the glasses on her face, "Adrien what's all the fuss?" She asked in attempt to comfort him._

 _"Where is Hawkmoth!?" He screamed gripping Nathalie's shoulders tightly._

 _"Adrien it's the middle of the night, what are you shouting about?" His father shouted down from the top of the stairs._

 _"He was here and he took m- He was here!" He yelled nervously._

 _Nathalie tried to comfort the blond who was clearly distressed, "Maybe… Maybe it was just a bad dream. You have been stressed lately, with moving and all. Try to get a good night's rest."_

 _"You're thinking irrationally, Hawkmoth was arrested early last night." Gabriel chimed in before heading back into his room._

 _But he knew that that wasn't true. It wasn't a dream. His miraculous was gone and he had no way of getting it back at this point._

 _Unfortunately did he know that, that illusion was going to be the last time he'd see Ladybug._

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have arrived at Paris-Gare De Lyon. Please be sure to gather all of your belongings and exit the train when it comes to a complete stop. Thank you for traveling with us." The announcement rang over the speakers.

His headphones still propped up against his ears, duffle bag slung across his chest and he exited the train car.

Finally back in Paris and he wasn't about to leave any time soon.

He looked uncomfortably down at the empty spot on his finger and up in the streets. Oddly, not like he remembered, the streets of Paris were empty. Hands stuffed in his pocket of his black sweatshirt he mad his way down the familiar path home.

He found himself stopping and staring down towards the square slowly. He reached up removing the headphones from his ears and letting them fall around his neck.

"Today we stand as one Paris." The completely recognizable voice of the mayor shot through the crowed catching the blonde's attention, "We stand as one beside ladybug on this day of hardship."

"Ladybug…" He murmured beginning to take a couple steps towards the crowed excitably gearing into a jog.

"Because today we remember Chat Noir as the true hero he was."

His steps sped.

"And we thank Rosso Volpe for filling our black cat in his absence."

He slowed.

"His shoes will be impossible to fill but it seems that you have done a great job of creating a pair on your own."

She… replaced him.

"Chat Noir was one of the best heroes that Paris had the good fortune of being protected by. May he rest in peace, where ever that may be."

He went home.

 _The shadows drifted across the floor of the mansion into the cracks and crevices squeezing their way into the darkened corridor._

 _"Could you have been any less subtle." Gabriel asked pinching the bridge of his nose._

 _Hawkmoth stood fully transformed behind him with a grin leaning on his cane, "You told me to get the miraculous, you didn't tell me how you wanted me to get the miraculous." He grinned soon becoming shrouded by a cloud of smoke. The girl brushed her fingers through her hair with a sly grin dangling the miraculous in front of her face._

 _Gabriel took the miraculous in hand with a smile, "Then I assume I can give you a job well done."_

 _"Too bad though, the miraculous is pretty stylish and the power of destruction.. Power like that I would kill for." Her eyes shifted eyeing the ring, "I could hold onto it for a while. Since we still don't have the others."_

 _Gabriel pondered at the thought, "A miraculous possessed by an akuma. I'm not sure that it's completely possible but whose to say that it isn't.. He grinned gesturing as the possessed necklace hanging around the girl's neck._

 _Swiftly and with pleasure she removed the necklace and handed it to her boss watching him merge the two in green sparks. The ring turned the entire necklace a deep black._

 _Volpina couldn't wait to get it back around her neck where it belonged. With a Kwami trapped inside she now possessed the power of Illusion and Destruction all in one and… It felt incredible._

 _"Well.. Renard Noir. I look forward to our future business together."_

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! Please review and follow the story for updates!


End file.
